The Meddler
by Allaboohoo666
Summary: The Doctor and Clara recieve a strange message on the psychic paper and they decide to investigate. Let me know if you want more.
1. The Message

'Where are we going now, Doctor?' Clara called across the Tardis.

The Doctor sprinted around the console. 'I don't actually know. You see, we've been sent this message.'

Clara looked bemused. 'We, Doctor?'

'Yes, this message addresses us both by name.'

'That's new, usually they ask for you.'

The Doctor held up his psychic paper. The message read 'Clara and Theta Sigma please meet me at your earliest convenience. Your TARDIS will know where to go.'

Clara's face lit up 'Your name is Theta Sigma?'

'It's the closest translation of what I was called as a child on Gallifrey,' The Doctor scowled. 'No one alive knows that, not even River. It was only the Gallifreyans.'

Clara beamed. 'Doctor, what if they're back. What if they've found you?'


	2. The Warning

rrrhhhhhhhuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh*

The TARDIS materialised and the Doctor peered at the scanner and sighed deeply.

'What is this place, Doctor?' Clara asked.

'I don't know, and I don't like not knowing. This place doesn't exist. My scanners, that show the entire known universe, don't know what this place is. I'm extending the breathing field around the entire planet.'

'So can we go outside?' Clara asked with glee.

'I'm going alone. Whoever this is, they're dangerous.'

'Doctor, please. I've saved your life just as many time as you've saved mine.'

'That's why I need you to stay here, someone needs to rescue me. We have no idea who this is but they're incredibly dangerous. Clara, we might die here.'

The look of wonder on Clara's face quickly disappeared. 'But you regenerate. You wouldn't die.'

'This is unlike anything I've seen before. I don't know what we could encounter, how powerful they might be. Anything could happen.'

Clara was visibly uneasy. 'Then why are we doing this?'

The Doctor walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He whispered 'someone has to do this. For the sake of all time and space. There is no one else who can help. Stay here'

The Doctor snapped his finger and walked out of the TARDIS.


	3. The Monument

Snow streamed past the Doctor's confused face. He could see the silhouette of what looked like a monument. It wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. It was somehow there and not there at the same time.

As the Doctor moved closer, he became more uneasy. The monument was out of place, it was just wrong. The Doctor was now able to see the monument. It was majestic, it towered over him. It had a huge round door that creaked open. A thick grey smoke poured out and the Doctor covered his face.

'Don't worry, the smoke is purely aesthetic. I've been waiting a long time for a visitor. I can be a bit melodramatic.' Said I soft voice from within the smoke.

'Who are you and how do you know my name?' the Doctor asked.

'I'm the Meddler and I've been watching you a long time.'


	4. The Meddler

'CLARA! You can come out now, it's safe.' The Doctor shouted back at the TARDIS.

'What is this place? Who is that?' Clara was puzzled.

'I'm the Meddler, I'm a Time Lord. One of the last.'

He had a very soft, malevolent smile.

'I thought it was just you and Missy left.'

'So did I,' replied the Doctor. 'I thought you were just a myth. A story told to us as young children, a cautionary tale to keep us in line.'

'Oh, Doctor. When has anything about us ever been a myth.' Cooed the Meddler.

'How are you alive? I thought everyone died in the Time War. Which means that you've found a very clever way out because the Doctor destroyed everyone with the Moment.' Clara's expression hadn't changed.

'Good question, Miss Oswald. It's a long story. Take a seat.' The Meddler waved his hand and the comfiest looking seats materialised.


	5. The Story

'So what happened then? After your exile?' Asked the Doctor.

'For the sake of Miss Oswald, I'll start from the beginning.' Replied the Meddler.

'Why do you keep calling me Miss Oswald? Inquired Clara.

'I'm just being polite.' The Meddler replied

'Call me Clara, please.'

'Very well, Clara.' The Meddler smiled. 'You're funny, I like you. Although I'd like anyone after being alone for thousands of years.'

'I think I would as well,' laughed Clara

The Doctor was not amused. 'Can we get back to the story, please.'

'Okay. I was part of the second generation of Time Lords, just after Rassilon and Omega. The two were genius engineers that created brilliant technology. They built a way of harnessing the untempered schism. I looked in to it as a child but I looked for longer than anyone else. When a child looks in to the untempered schism, one of three things happen, they become inspired or they run away or they go mad. The Doctor ran away, the Master went mad, I spent so long looking at it that all three happened to me. The ultimate Time Lord mind.


End file.
